Skitter Leaf
The Skitter Leaf (ハンボ) is an enemy found in Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3 ''that resembles a leaf. These creatures remain camouflaged on the ground until approached by Captains, at which time they attempt to flee with a cricket-like chirp. They are somewhat rare, usually located in very fresh places, such as near or in water or foliage, but not worth defeating or returning to the Onion/pod. This is because the leaf they leave upon death, while only requiring one Pikmin to carry, yields a measly one Pikmin seed/Poko. There are rare occasions where one will duck right when it loses all its health, thus dying right when a captain approaches it. Biology The Skitter Leaf, when it is hiding, looks like a small leaf on the ground, making it seem like its aesthetic. When approached, however, it will leap up, revealing feet with a similar pattern to the leaf on its back and bulgy red eyes. What the stem would be on a leaf is actually the Skitter Leaf's mouth, and due to its small, tube-like appearance, one can conclude that the Skitter Leaf mainly feeds on plant juices. The main "leaf" acts as a cape, which the Skitter Leaf uses to fend itself from predation by flipping in the air and whipping it around. Upon flipping, the creature will also reveal a rounded, yellow abdomen. Notes Olimar's Notes ''"The skitter leaf is a relative of the pond skater that shed its wings and adapted to life on the ground. With no residual traits of its airborne past, the skitter leaf can neither fly nor skit across the surface of the water. The wings have since evolved into the leaflike structure on its back, which serves to hide the skitter leaf through mimicry. It appears quite effective, as few predators can see through this clever disguise." Louie's Notes "The superb amalgamation of juicy meat and leafy greens ensures that the skitter leaf will be the new spinach!" Nintendo Player's Guide "They look like leaves, but they're critters. You can swarm Skitter Leafs or hit them with air attacks and defeat them with ease. In one Challenge-mode arena, you'll defeat Skitter Leafs to earn point-producing treasure." Pikmin 3 Prima Guide "The Skitter Leaf is a harmless creature that uses its leaf-shaped body to blend into the environment. When threatened, a Skitter Leaf jumps out of hiding and attempts to flee from its attackers. You can simply ignore these enemies, but they can prove useful when Pikmin cultivation is a priority. To defeat a Skitter Leaf, simply toss a single Pikmin onto its back." Battle Strategy Pikmin 2 Swarm it with Pikmin, or toss one directly onto its back; Purple Pikmin work especially well for the latter method, as they will home in on the Skitter Leaf. It has low vitality and can also be easily defeated by captains. Captains can be harmed by it, and it will shake any attacking Pikmin off when given the chance, which usually knocks off their flowers or buds. This enemy cannot be petrified when it hides on the ground, but it can when it is up and active. Pikmin 3 The creature is much harder to defeat with captains and reacts quicker to assualts, but remains easy to defeat with one shot. Winged Pikmin are the only Pikmin somewhat ineffective against it, unless they are tossed directly onto its back while resting. The creature can no longer remove flowers or buds from Pikmin. Gallery Skitterleaf.jpg|''Pikmin 2's'' official artwork of a Skitterleaf. Skitterleaf.png|A bunch of Skitter Leaves in the water. Pikmin3 SkitterleafScan.png|''Pikmin 3'''s Skitterleaf. ZlCfzR25lTM xb7iiq.jpg|A close up of a Skitter Leaf ZlCfzR25pd82v0pv9P.jpg|A Skitter leaf shaking pikmin, notice the abdomen Trivia *The Skitter Leaf's Japanese name literally translates as "Trilobite." *The Skitter Leaf resembles a Magnolia acuminata's leaves. *When found in water, the Skitter Leaf moves at a slower pace, and its animation resembles something close to an attempt at swimming. Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Citadel of Spiders Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Skitterlings Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Garden of Hope Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:2-Player Battle Category:Louie's notes Category:Olimar's Notes Category:Canon